Medical devices may be used to treat a variety of medical conditions. Medical electrical stimulation devices, for example, may deliver electrical stimulation therapy to a patient via implanted electrodes. Electrical stimulation therapy may include, for example, stimulation of nerve, muscle, or brain tissue, or other tissue within a patient. In some cases, an electrical stimulation system may be fully implanted within the patient. For example, an electrical stimulation system may include an implantable electrical stimulation generator and one or more implantable leads carrying electrodes. As another example, the electrical stimulation device may comprise a leadless stimulator. In some cases, implantable electrodes may be coupled to an external electrical stimulation generator via one or more percutaneous leads or fully implanted leads.
Medical electrical stimulators may be used to deliver electrical stimulation therapy to patients to relieve a variety of symptoms or conditions such as chronic pain, tremor, Parkinson's disease, depression, epilepsy, urinary or fecal incontinence, pelvic pain, sexual dysfunction, obesity, or gastroparesis. An electrical stimulator may be configured to deliver electrical stimulation therapy via leads that include electrodes implantable proximate to the spinal cord, pelvic nerves, gastrointestinal organs, peripheral nerves, or within the brain of a patient. Stimulation proximate the spinal cord and within the brain are often referred to as spinal cord stimulation (SCS) and deep brain stimulation (DBS), respectively.
A clinician can select values for a number of programmable stimulation parameters in order to define the electrical stimulation therapy to be delivered to a patient. For example, the clinician may select a current or voltage amplitude of the stimulation, and various characteristics of the stimulation waveform. In addition, the clinician may specify an electrode configuration used to deliver stimulation, including selected electrode combinations and electrode polarities. If the stimulation is delivered in the form of pulses, for example, the clinician may specify a pulse amplitude, pulse width and pulse rate. A set of parameter values may be referred to as a stimulation program. A program group may include multiple programs. Multiple programs in a program group may be delivered on a simultaneous, time-interleaved, or overlapping basis.